Tails and the Beanstalk
by xion's lover
Summary: Based on a Youtube Spoof I'm doing. Join Calm, Edward, and Patsy, as they hear Slinkman tell the story of how Tails the Fox, Daffy Duck, and Roger Rabbit save Princess Cosmo from Bowser the Giant
1. Chapter 1

Tails and the Beanstalk

Chapter 1: Happy Valley

It was a cold winter's night at Camp Kidney and two Bean Scouts and a Squirrel Scout named Calm, Edward, and Patsy were close by the fire of Scoutmaster Lumpus' cabin as Assistant Scoutmaster Slinkman decided to tell them a story. "Is this gonna be one of those cheesy fan-made versions of Mickey and the Beanstalk?" Edward asked. "Yes," Slinkman said, "But, it's still pretty good. Once upon a time, there was a place called Happy Valley. It was called this because everyone who lived there was happy." As Slinkman told the story, a thought bubble appeared out of Patsy's head that showed what the valley looked like. It was one of nature's garden spots, nestled over deep rolling hills with a babbling brook going right down the middle. Stately trees and lush farms dotted the landscape. "And over looking the valley," Slinkman continued, "standing like a jewel stands…" "A candy shop?" Lazlo guessed. "No," Slinkman corrected, "It was something much nicer. It was a majestic castle, with something very precious kept inside. That thing was the magic Princess Cosmo."

_Song #1:_

_Cosmo: My, what a happy day. What a great blue sky. Kinda makes you sigh in a happy way. What a very merry day. All the word is gay. What a lovely sight. When your heart takes flight and you're swept away. The air is swift with clover. The clouds are turning over. Oh yes, they're turning over, just to show their silver lining. My, what a happy day, never knew such bliss, never read of this in a book or play. What a lovely day. What a great, big, gorgeous, bumptious, lumptious, humgulumptious, simply scrumptious, my, what a happy day._

_Ferdinand the Bull: My, what a happy day._

_Crows from Dumbo: Never knew such bliss never read of this in a book or play. What a lovely day. What a great, big, gorgeous, bumptious, lumptious, humgulumptious, simply scrumptious, oh my, oh my, what a happy day._

"Princess Cosmo's magic voice cast a spell of peace and prosperity over the land," Slinkman continued, "But, it was too good to last. For one day, a mysterious shadow spread over the land and then something dreadful happened." "What happened?" Patsy asked. "When the shadow lifted," Slinkman explained, "Princess Cosmo was gone. No longer was the valley happy. For without the magic of the princess, all was misery, misery, misery." "Just like being a freshman in high school." Edward pointed out.


	2. Gruesome Gultch

Tails and the Beanstalk

Chapter 2: Gruesome Gulch

`"Things started to look pretty bad all over the place," Slinkman continued, "Everything was drying up. The fields of golden corn turned to dust and the babbling brook babbled no more, to think that this was once Happy Valley." "Now it's Gruesome Gulch," Edward concluded. "What happened to all the people?" Patsy asked Mr. Slinkman. "Well, suppose we look in on these humble peasants," Slinkman suggested, pointing towards a house behind a brown cow. "Is that a peasant?" Lazlo asked, pointing towards the cow. "That's a cow, stupid," Edward corrected. "She used to be a good milker," Slinkman pointed out, "but now…" "She's an utter failure." Edward finished. "She was the bosom buddy of three humble peasants," Slinkman corrected. "Well," Edward added, "They're certainly out of the high rent district."

Within the house, there were three farmers. One was a two tailed fox wearing baggy socks and tennis shoes named Tails. The other was a black duck named Daffy. The last was a rabbit in red overalls and a blue and yellow polka dotted bow tie named Roger. "There they are," Slinkman continued, "three miserable peasants, gripped by the pains of starvation sharing a pitiful crust of bread between them, sharing and staring, staring and sharing. But, are their spirits broken? Have they lost hope? Yes they are. Toons facing famine not left but beans." "Bean, you mean," Edward pointed out, seeing only one bean come out of the jar Tails was holding.

Slinkman turned to Daffy. "Look at that miserable creature, just a bag of bones and feathers. But, Daffy doesn't whimper. Daffy doesn't give up." "SHUT UP," Daffy hollers, "I can't stand it!" After saying this, he take two plates and a load of silverware, eating it like a sandwich. Tails and Roger knock the cutlery out of him. "I'll be all right," Daffy says, after calming down. Unfortunately, he then sees an axe hung on the wall. "He says he's all right," Slinkman continues, "In a pig's eye. He's suffered too much. What deranged scheme hatches in the brain of this poor demented duck?" Tails looks up in shock. "Daffy," Tails screams, "No, don't."

He says this because the axe on the wall is gone and Daffy is holding behind his back, approaching the cow. "Nice Bossy," Daffy says, in a deranged manner, "Nice old cowsie wowsie." Tails tries to stop and Daffy finally loses it. He tries to kill the cow, but Tails and Roger restrain him. "But guys," Daffy pleads, "I just gotta eat, I'm so hungry."


End file.
